Father
by sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: Louis had a feeling that something was wrong with the young musician August. The only thing he could think of to do was give the boy his phone number and go to his concert. Lyla really was on her honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: August Rush is not owned by me…

Plot: Louis had a feeling that something was wrong with the young musician August. The only thing he could think of to do was give the boy his phone number and go to his concert. Lyla really was on her honeymoon and never went looking for August/Evan when she found out that he was alive.

Chapter 1: Like father like son.

"August, come on!" a strange man in a cowboy hat yelled.

The man gestured wildly at the boy. August and Louis looked at each other. Louis began to comprehend the fear on August's face.

"I've got to go August," Louis said as they swapped their guitars.

Louis pulled his wallet from his jeans pocket, "But if you need anythin', or want someone to talk, or jam with, give me a call."

August looked at the piece of paper that was presented to him. He reached out and took it.

"Bye," he replied simply.

"Yeah, bye," Louis said softly as he ruffled the small boy's hair.

Louis didn't know what else to do for the boy. He hoped the boy would call him if he really was in trouble.

One thing that ran through his mind was how much August looked like he did as a kid. He looked as he was a kid of the Connelly clan. He turned back to get another look at the boy and saw the boy say 'bye' again.

"Where's ya concert?" Louis asked.

"The park," August replied.


	2. Need to help

Disclaimer: August Rush is not owned by me…

Plot: Louis had a feeling that something was wrong with the young musician August. The only thing he could think of to do was give the boy his phone number and go to his concert. Lyla really was on her honeymoon and never went looking for August/Evan when she found out that he was alive.

Chapter 2: Need to help

Around him were his family celebrating together for the first time in years. They were joking about and simply enjoying each others company in a way he'd been able to for a long time.

"Louis, what's da matter wit'cha?" Marshall asked.

"It's not a girl is it?" Nick joked.

Louis rolled his eyes and laughed, _'If Lyla can move on, I can too.'_

"Nah man, it's just this boy I met, August. A talented musician that has a concert tonight, but I think he's in trouble, ya' know, like a street kid," Louis told them.

"Shoulda' offered 'im a home," Louis's cousin Will and the bands 'jack of all trades' who could play guitar, keyboard and drums.

There was a round of agreement though out the taxi. The topic had caused the band to quieten down. The band however was glad it wasn't another woman who would break Louis's heart.

Louis was glad that his family were welcoming of the idea that he wanted to help the boy. August hit a nerve in Louis and the man knew he needed to know why.

"Do you mean August Rush who's a part of Juilliard's concert in the park?" the taxi driver asked, pointing to large street posters advertising the advent.

"Can ya' take us there?" Louis asked.


	3. Is He?

Disclaimer: August Rush is not owned by me…

Plot: Louis had a feeling that something was wrong with the young musician August. The only thing he could think of to do was give the boy his phone number and go to his concert. Lyla really was on her honeymoon and never went looking for August/Evan when she found out that he was alive.

Chapter 3: Is he?

August looked at himself in the mirror before leaving the changing room. The tuxedo felt different than him usual clothing, but if it meant he could go out on stage he would wear it. He needed them to hear it. His parents had to be drawn his music. It was the goal he'd been working towards and he knew he'd be heartbroken if Wizard was right.

August heard his alias being announced and went to take his place on stage. He turned to the various musicians that had gathered to play his music. The music was his heart and soul reaching out to his parents.

'_Please, let them hear it,'_ he prayed before losing himself to the music.

The music weaved around the people and into their hearts. The melody reached Louis and his band as they made their way to the front of the crowd. It was enticing and familiar at the same time.

It was almost as if the whole rhapsody had taken place in a mere heartbeat and August turned to face the crowd. He desperately scanned the crowd, but where were they? No couples held faces of recognition. But then he saw Louis and a group of men not too far from the front of the crowd. Louis waved causing August to laugh and look up to the sky.

'_Is he?'_ August thought fervently.

**I haven't decided if they should find out if they're father and son yet. I would like reviews and feedback before I continue.**


	4. Celebration

Disclaimer: August Rush is not owned by me…

Plot: Louis had a feeling that something was wrong with the young musician August. The only thing he could think of to do was give the boy his phone number and go to his concert. Lyla really was on her honeymoon and never went looking for August/Evan when she found out that he was alive.

Chapter 4: Celebration

Richard Jefferies was someone who wanted nothing more than for children to have a happy ending. Evan Taylor had wormed his was into the older man's heart on their first meeting. He was horrified when someone gave him a call telling him that Evan had ran away from the orphanage. But then he heard the music. August looked happy, grinning as he left the stage. There was a little girl and a priest that celebrated with him.

"We did it. It was so cool!" Hope said literally bouncing on the spot.

"We thought you weren't going to make it for a bit there," said Reverend James.

August smiled and laughed with them. They had helped get him to where they were, which meant a lot to him.

He saw Mr. Jefferies and felt worried. He could not help but wonder if the social worker would take him away. August did not want to go back to the orphanage. He did not belong there.

"Hey August!" he heard Louis yelled waving.

August grinning and waved back shyly wondering what it would be like if Louis was family. He approached one of the guards that were patrolling the barrier keeping the crowd back. He then gestured for Louis to come over to them.

"Thank you," he told the guard.

"You were amazin' August!" Louis exclaimed.

August grinned and heard Mr. Jefferies call out his name. He did not want the music to end. He wanted his family to hear him. He had to find them.


	5. An Offer

Disclaimer: August Rush is not owned by me…

Plot: Louis had a feeling that something was wrong with the young musician August. The only thing he could think of to do was give the boy his phone number and go to his concert. Lyla really was on her honeymoon and never went looking for August/Evan when she found out that he was alive.

Chapter 5: An Offer

Back stage after the concert in the park there was a small gathering of several adults and two children.

"I don't want to go back to the orphanage," Evan told them. "I want to be August Rush and share my music."

Hope smiled and hugged the upset boy.

Mr. Jefferies was next to Hope and Reverend James, the Dean of Juilliard, Louis and his band as they all listened to Evan tell how he became August Rush. He told them of Arthur and his guitar Roxanne and how he had used the money he had to buy them pizza. Evan told them of Wizard and how he gave him his new name.

Mr. Jefferies grew pale realising that he had met both Arthur and Wizard when searching for missing children. He clenched his fists and continued to listen to Evan.

Evan went on to tell them of the police raid and how he found the church. He became excited when telling them of how Hope showed him how to write music. It eventually led to how he enjoyed learning at Juilliard. He became quiet when he told them that Wizard reclaimed him by claiming to be his father. He lit up briefly when he mentioned meeting Louis. But the happiness drifted away when he spoke of leaving Wizard and how he was worried about Arthur.

"Me n' me family would take ya in, in a heartbeat," Louis offered and his band gave signs of agreement.

Nick laughed shaking Louis's shoulder, "Louis'll be there for ya. He's just like dat."

"The church can offer him a home until arrangements are made," Reverend James spoke up smiling softly at Evan.

The young boy had a way of making want to like him. He was innocent and full of mystery all at the same time.

"Well, wherever he ends up, Juilliard has a place for him," the Dean said in a decided manner.

"We could contact the mother to help speed up the process," Mr. Jefferies stated. "I'm not supposed to share the knowledge of the birth parents, by since Miss Novacek was performing earlier…"

"Oh for the love a…" Marshall started before Will elbowed him in the gut.


	6. He is

_**Disclaimer: August Rush is not owned by me…**_

Plot: Louis had a feeling that something was wrong with the young musician August. The only thing he could think of to do was give the boy his phone number and go to his concert. Lyla really was on her honeymoon and never went looking for August/Evan when she found out that he was alive.

Previously: _"Oh for the love a…" Marshall started before Will elbowed him in the gut._

Chapter 6: He is

August looked around at his adult friends and wondered what could have caused them to react the way they did. Louis looked stricken, as if he had just been told he was never going to play music again. Marshall however looked furious and looked angrier than Wizard had been when he ran.

"Miss Novacek, is that my mother? Can I meet her?" August asked in excitement.

August looked at Mr. Jefferies and saw the man shake his head. He felt let down and betrayed.

"Miss Novacek was the one to give you up. But I can ask her to allow Louis to take you in," Mr. Jefferies stated not meeting the young boy's eyes.

"Louis? Louie, ya listenin'? Louis, ya in there baby bro'?" Marshall asked in an amused voice. "How long was it Louis… since then?"

August raised his head in confusion, overwhelmed by the knowledge that his mother did not want him. He watched the flash of amazement cross Louis's face.

"Almost twelve years ago," Louis glanced over at August and replied. "I was with Lyla almost twelve years ago."

August frowned, "I don't understand."

"Ya look like him," Will said pointing at Louis. "Louis 'nd the Novacek lass had a thing. She took off though. Heartbroken our Louie was."

Reverend James smiled, "You're saying Louis could be August's father."

'_He is,'_ August though overwhelmed and amazed.

_**Author's notes: There will be a time jump next chapter. Thank you to all of my reviewers!**_


	7. A Start

Disclaimer: August Rush is not owned by me…

Plot: Louis had a feeling that something was wrong with the young musician August. The only thing he could think of to do was give the boy his phone number and go to his concert. Lyla really was on her honeymoon and never went looking for August/Evan when she found out that he was alive.

Previously: 'He is,'_ August though overwhelmed and amazed._

Chapter: 7: A Start

August never went back to the orphanage. He ended up living at the church with Reverend James and Hope. During the week he would spend his time learning and creating new music at Juilliard. He loved the idea of getting his happy ending.

However the best change occurred after he was seen by social workers and eventually approved to live with his Dad. DNA proved Louis was his Dad. Louis bought a house as close to Juilliard as he could get. It was big enough to house himself and August and still have room for his band. He had a lot of money saved up over his years of being an accountant. He occasionally had a gig which would always involve a family get together. Marshall's girlfriend Rose, or Nick's wife Michelle would usually volunteer to baby sit when the venues didn't allow underage children in.

August started to learn how to be Evan again. His gift allowed him to get close to adult and it was hard to adjust to the fact he was not always surrounded by other children. The few friends he had he cherished.

Sometimes when he went to the church he would see Reverend James surrounded by the choir, but Hope and her grandmother weren't there anymore. She called him on occasion, but she lived too far away for him to see her. When she rang she would tell him of her performances and the various things that amused her.

"It's okay if you don't feel comfortable at first. You can still call me at any moment," Mr. Jefferies told him the day he moved in with Louis.

Mr. Jefferies visited August and Louis every month to see how they were doing. He became fond of August's grand tales of music and adventures that he and his Dad had been on. It was like a happy fairytale ending for the father and son.

August didn't mind the social workers that checked on him and his Dad. He understood that some people weren't good at looking after children. After all, Wizard was the worst adult. He was sent to jail because he was hiding children from their parents.

"We spend a lot of time getting to know each other. Becoming family wasn't easy I'll admit, but I couldn't be happier. It's a start of a new beginning," Louis stated happily at one of the many meetings.

Unfortunately Mr. Jefferies had to be the barer of bad news. It was six months after Louis and August met when he approach the two with news of Lyla Brown nee Novacek looking for her long lost son.

"But she gave me away," August said clearly upset.

**I hope everyone has enjoyed my story. I will continue if people are still interested, so let me know. Review. 3**


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note

Well I would love to thank the fabulous support from every reviewer, follower, etc, but I never intended to continue beyond the seven chapters that I am extremely happy with writing. Lyla was never supposed to be mentioned at all, but a friend did say that since she found out in the beginning of the movie she probably would try to find Evan/August.

I will not be doing a Lyla and Louis pairing, because I do not like Lyla's character. However I am considering writing a sequel that will be titled 'Father and Son'. Do not expect the sequel to be up any time soon as I am currently playing with an Inuyasha crossover with multi-fandoms.

Review if you have any opinions, ideas, flames even. I love flames.


End file.
